Milky Way
by Asian-Cutie
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? Would you just follow the path of Milky Way, just to find your true love? OneShot [Roxas&Namine] [Other pairings too]


**I don't know what to say…Um…My first KH-fanfic? Yeah, it is ehehe…Well, I got inspired when I heard BoA's "Milky Way" and I got hooked up with the song. I even have the ringtone on my celly!**

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be that smart to create Kingdom Hearts :)

* * *

**Milky Way**

I sat on the bending coconut-tree **(A/N: where Sora, Kairi and Riku usually sat on the game.)**, looking over the beach of Destiny Island. After I got the image memorized in my head, I started to sketch. My hand just danced with my pencil, while gliding on my sketching book. The image became an artwork. As I was sketching, the wind came and played with my hair. I just stopped for a second to feel the breeze, and then continued my work. Before I knew it, the sketching was done.

"Looks good." Said a male voice. I looked up and saw Roxas who was smiling to me. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

How long have I known Roxas? Pretty long I must say. Since diapers? I just laughed as I remembered baby-Roxas. So cute. But he had the same deep blue eyes like today.

As I said, I've knew Roxas since we were babies. Along with my other bestfriends; Kairi, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka. At 8th grade, we met Hayner, Olette and Pence. We easily became best friends with them. We were kind of a gang, as you could say. We always hung out, but when I'm with Roxas…I don't know… I just get this feeling. I always got those butterflies in my stomach or my heart just couldn't stop beating.

He's the most popular guy at school with his blitzball team, Destiny Abes, with Sora, Tidus, Riku, Hayner and Wakka. Both athletic and smart, not to mention good looking. The girls would just have a crush on him, while the guys would just idolize him. And I…well, I'm just his nerdy best friend. People would just stare at me whenever I talk to him, but Roxas kept telling me "Hey, don't bother them. They don't see how special you are. If someone's being mean to you, just tell me, okay?" I could only smile.

I remembered the time I had to help the library-club to deliver some books to the teachers. Of course, they gave me at least 10-15 books! And they had to be delivered right away. The other members was busy with other things, so no one could help me. When I walked downstairs, I tripped over someone who sat one of the steps. I came rolling down on the steps that was remained. No surprise that everyone was laughing at me. Then Roxas came… He was like; "Are you okay?" with a really concerned voice. Hearing it from him, was like hearing it from a guardian angel.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Namine!" I snapped my thought and blinked a few times. "You were spaced out for a minute. You OK?" Roxas asked.

"Uh…Yeah. Just thinking." I giggled. Roxas flashed me one of his gorgeous smile that made my heart melt. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Roxas, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Kairi in ten minutes." I said and gathered my things.

"Oh…" he sounded disappointed. "Can't you watch the sunset with me for at least five minutes?" he asked and gave me the undying puppy eyes that he has been using for years. I had to learn how to resist that kind of trick someday.

"Aww, ok…" I couldn't resist. How could you resist those blue orbs of his? If I say no, I would feel guilty for the rest of the year…or life.

So I sat back next to him and watched the sun slowly go down. It was beautiful and relaxing. I looked at Roxas. He was staring at it in amusement.

**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o

I ran to the spot where I was supposed to meet Kairi. She was there with Selphie and Olette.

"There you are!" said Kairi with her hands on her hips." And where have you been?" Gosh! She sounds like my mom if I had been late on my curfew.

"Just forgot my time." I half-lied.

"You never forget times." Selphie teased. "Maybe she had a date." She smirked and had a thoughtful face. I stuck my tongue out and same did Selphie. She was acting like a little sister to me, who would always annoy me for the rest of my life.

"Okay, okay, you two can stop now." Said Olette and stood between me and Selphie. "So Kairi, where are you taking us?"

Kairi just winked. "Just follow me."

We walked through the neighborhood and came out of the area. It was a small fores theret and in front of us was a wagon. Strangely, it was purple, with red roof, yellow door and green windows. Beside the wagon, was a chocobo. Selphie squealed. She ran to the giant bird and hugged him.

"What a super cute chocobo!" she said with a high pitched voice. The chocobo seemed to enjoy the hug.

Me, Kairi and Olette just sweatdropped. We could see the likeness between Selphie and the chocobo. Yellow dress and yellow feathers, energetic, high pitched voices…They could be related.

"Looks like Kiki likes you." Said a female voice. We all looked up to see a lady in red dress, purple belt on her waist, red head scarf and a pair of golden hoop earrings. "Welcome to Madam Vikki's Fortune-Telling." She presented. I had a blank face. 'A fortune-teller?' I grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her out of earshot of everybody.

"You took me to a fortune-teller!" I asked.

"Come on, Nami! It would be fun!" she said in excitement.

"Kairi, you know that I'm not into this stuff. I don't even believe in destiny!" I snapped. Sometimes, I wondered why I lived in a island called Destiny Island.

"Just join, please?" Kairi begged.

"Okay, but I'm the last. I want to see if it's worth the munny." Kairi's innocent face lit up. She took my wrist and dragged me back to Madam Vikki's area.

"We're ready!" Kairi said exciting.

Madam Vikki let us in. As I expected for someone like her, the wagon was full of fortune and magic stuff. There were stars hanging on the roof, plenty of books scattered around the place, masks was pinned on the wall, jewelries on a table (pretty, I thought.) and a lot of accessories around. On the centre of the room, there was a small table with a crystal ball and cards, lain there.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Madam Vikki apologized. "I didn't expect anybody to come here this late."

"It's ok. We had planned to come here earlier, but…" Kairi, Selphie and Olette glared at me. "Someone 'forgot' the time." Kairi finished. I just rolled my eyes and thought to myself that I shouldn't have come at all.

"Well, shall we begin?" Madam Vikki gestured us to sit on these big and comfy pillows.

"Now…" she said. "Who will be the first?"

"Oh, me! Pick me!" Selphie said and waved eagerly with her arm. Like she was a school girl who knew the answer of the formula.

"Ball or cards?" Madam Vikki asked.

Selphie thought for a moment. "Hmmm…Cards!" she smiled. Madam Vikki shuffled the cards and gave the deck to Selphie.

"Shuffle them, my dear." She said. "And while you do it, ask yourself a question." Selphie did what she has been told. She had a exciting expression. The same expression like Kairi and Olette had. I just folded my arms and prepared to laugh.

"Good, my dear." Said Madam Vikki while she received the cards. "And I suppose that you asked yourself about love, yes?"

"Wow! You really must be psychic!" Selphie was surprised.

Madam Vikki just laughed. "Haha, no…Well, yes, but you girls in this age, will have a lot of questions about love. Part of the puberty, yes?"

My friends just laughed, while I remained the same.

Madam Vikki laid five cards on the table. There was a picture of a sword, a paopu fruit, a full moon, the aeon, Valefor and a picture of a beach.

"Ooo! Pretty cards!" Selphie said.

Madam Vikki smiled "Looks like a bright future, my dear." Selphie looked like she would have a giant present. "In a full moon day, someone will give you a paopu fruit. You will share it with that special someone. Then you two will be destined to be with each other. You know the legend of the paopu fruit, yes?"

"Of course! It's my dream to share it with someone!" Selphie's hyper thermometer rose..

"And the cards says that he is a carefree and energetic young man." Said Madam Vikki. Oh no! That meant more candy if Selphie meets the guy (which I doubt she will ever meet him.) Selphie just gave a (deadly) squeal. I think she made Madam Vikki's ears a little pain.

"Now who is next?" she asked.

"Me, please." Olette said politly.

"Ball or cards?"

"I think I'll go for the cards." Olette smiled. She got the cards from Madam Vikki and did exactly what Selphie did. While she shuffled the cards, Selphie, who sat next to her, hugged a pillow and had a dreamy face. She even hummed a love song. Olette gave the deck to Madam Vikki.

Madam Vikki took out five cards. A picture of a clock tower, a sunset, a picture of Ifrit, a sword and a heart.

"What does it mean?" Olette asked.

Madam Vikki smiled the same smile she gave to Selphie earlier. "Question of love, yes?" she asked. Olette just blushed and looked at the table. "Well, the cards says that you would be at Twilight Town by next week, am I right?"

"Yeah, Twilight Town was my hometown before I moved here on Destiny Island. I'm gonna have my summer holiday there in three weeks.

"Then you should go to the clock tower every day to when the sun sets down. Your true love will be there, waiting for you."

Olette was red again. "My tr-true love? Ar-are you sure?" she stammered.

"The cards says so. He has a great leadership. He will do anything to let you walk on the safe side."

Olette put her right hand on her chest. I think she wanted to know if her heart was beating.

"Now, who will be next?" Madam Vikki asked me and Kairi. I stared at Kairi if she could read me.

"I'll go first." Kairi smiled and understood my thought.

"Ball or cards?"

"I'll go for the crystal ball. No one had it yet."

Madam Vikki began to concentrate. Humming some words. It came smoke inside of the ball. _'Must be gas or something to create the effect.'_ I looked under the table to check if there was something in there to create it. But nothing was there. Not a maskin or a pipe that connected to the crystal ball. _'Maybe it's from inside of the ball.'_

"I see…" Madam Vikki said. Kairi, Selphie and Olette came closer to hear her clearly.

_'Oh brother! Why did I come in the first place!'_ I asked myself.

"I see…" she continued. "Darkness…It's darkness around you. Those small demons is ready to attack you!"

"Oh dear!" Kairi gasped in horror.

_'Oh, come on!'_ I thought.

"But what do I see?" Madam Vikki asked in surprise.

"What do you see!" Kairi, Selphie and Olette demanded for an answer.

"Someone popped in out of nowhere. Fighting the darkness! Kill those nasty demons! He protects your heart." She looked up to Kairi. "He's your light, my dear." She smiled.

For the first time, I heard Kairi squealed in a high tone. I didn't knew she could hit a very high tone. That caused my ear to go deaf. I was seated next to her.

"Huh?" Madam Vikki asked in puzzled. I could hear her a little.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked in worry.

"It's seems like your true love believes in…Santa…" I heard she said. Madam Vikki laughed. "I never knew that boys in your age still believes in Santa. He must be a goody-good boy if he wants presents, yes?" I laughed. I heard that from the piping sound I had in my head. All of us laughed, but Kairi just went crimson red.

"Now, I guess it's your turn, my dear." Madam Vikki looked at me.

"What?" I asked a little loudly because I still heard the piping sound from Kairi's squeal.

"I said; I guess it's your turn, my dear!" she shouted.

Oh! I can hear now! Thank God!"

"Ball or cards?" she asked me.

"What's the difference?" I asked. Kairi just elbowed me. Ow! She just hit my ribbons! I just glared at her.

"-Sigh- I'll take the ball."

Madam Vikki did the same action as she did for Kairi. "Well, well, well…What do I see?"

"Hm?" I asked with no interest, but obviously Kairi, Selphie and Olette was.

"You're lost…" she said. "But then, a light will lead your way to the one and only."

"One and only?" I asked in puzzled.

"Your true love, duh!" said Selphie if I was dumb.

"Ok…So how do I meet my "one and only?" I asked with a sarcasm. "With streetlights?" I laughed at my own joke, but no one was laughing with me. Obviously, everyone was serious about this stuff.

"No, you will find the lights up there." Madam Vikki pointed up.

"Excuse me?"

"The stars…"

"Umm…Sorry, still don't get it."

"The stars will gather together to lead your way."

"Uh, but the stars are scattered everywhere."

"The milky way will show the path…"

"What?"

"The milky way will lead you to the one!" she snapped, sounding a bit annoying.

"Oh…"I came to sense. "So when will I meet him?"

"Tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"TONIGHT!" my trio friends snapped too in annoyance.

"Gosh, okay. I was just surprised that I will meet him TONIGHT. That's unexpected. What would you feel if you meet the one TONIGHT?"

"Thrilled."

"Excited."

"What they said." Replied Kairi last. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now!" Madam Vikki clapped her hands and smiled. "That would be ten munny for each of you."

Great….

**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o

After we paid the munny and got out of the wagon, we all planned to head home. It was eleven o'clock. Almost midnight.

"See you guys tomorrow." I waved good-bye to them and walked my way. Strangely, they followed me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Oh, just follow you so we could meet your true love tonight." Selphie blurted out, but soon her mouth was covered by Kairi and Olette.

"You messed up real bad, Selph!" Kairi hissed.

"Oh, come on! I can't believe you three believed that!"

"Why not?" Olette asked.

"Because…" I couldn't find the words. It was too much. "I just don't believe in those stuff anymore…" I stopped believing in destiny or anything like that when I was ten. After my dad left mom and me, I would always wish that he would come back. Because I was believing that he and mom was destined to be together. But he never did…My friends should know it right now. I had told the story to them, so I could have a crying shoulder.

"You're scared…" Everyone turned to Selphie. Kairi and Olette let go of her. She walked closer to me. "You're scared of being hurt again, aren't you?"

I looked down at my feet. Selphie still remembered how I cried so hard when I gave up on destiny. Hot tears came to my eyes. My vision became blurry. When I blinked, the tears was falling down on the ground. I hate crying in front of my friends. I hate it! I felt like a little brat doing it, but…I guess everyone had to cry sometime. Selphie just gave me a hug. Kairi and Olette came seconds later. I hid my eyes on Selphie's shoulder, so no one could see me cry.

"We won't see…" Kairi whispered while she embraced me and Selphie. I smiled. I was so glad that I had best-best friends in the world. They understood my feelings.

I sobbed at Selphie's shoulder, quietly. I could feel Olette pat my head and saying that everything's gonna be alright.

**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**o

I laid on my bed in my bedroom. It was dark. I didn't bother to turn on the light. The darkness was helping me right now. Right now, I wanted to be alone. Selphie was right. I _was_ afraid of getting hurt. I had enough scars and I didn't attend to create a new one. I looked at my window. To my surprise, the stars really did get together. It created Milky Way. I didn't know what to do. _'Should I just let it be or follow it and see nothing where it ends, plus getting the old pain back?'_

"Namine?" I turned around to see my mother. She stood by my door. The hall-light was on and it shined behind her. She had the same blond hair like me, with blue eyes. She had a white dress on her. My mother looked like an angel in that position. I could see a bright aura around her because of the white dress she had with the hall-light behind her.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked sincerely while she entered my dark room.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She sat on my bed, next to me.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course."

"Then do you believe that you and dad was meant to be?" I asked this question very seriously.

"No…" she replied. As I thought. "But I do believe that having you as my daughter is my destiny." She smiled.

"What?"

"Destiny isn't always about love between two people, you know? It can be having a daughter or a son. Maybe find your best friends. Or maybe discover a special talent. Or something good happened."

I thought of what she said in a moment. Maybe she was right. I always thought that destiny was just a love thing between two people.

"Mom…" I asked. "Can I just go out for a moment?"

"But, honey, it's late. It's almost midnight." She looked at my clock._ 'Typical mom…'_ I smiled.

"I have to find my destiny. It's tonight and if I miss it…"

"Oh, I see…I wondered why you asked me this question after a long time not believing in it." She smiled. We have the same angelic smile like everyone says. She winked at me "Then get your butt out of the house and go and find your destiny."

I laughed and ran out to the door. I was out of the house and starring up at the stars. The Milky Way was clearly. I looked at it as my path and breathed some air._ 'What am I doing?'_ I thought to myself and ran straight forward where the stars led me. It seems that I had run in ten minutes. I was at the beach. Then I looked at Milky Way. It had a swing on the left side. I followed it. It was leading me at the bending tree that I sat earlier on that day.

Then he was there…

Oh my God! I couldn't believe it! Was he my one and only?

The guy noticed that I was standing behind him. He turned around and I saw blue orbs looking at me.

"Hey there, Namine." Roxas smiled to me.

My mouth was dry. "Hi…" I managed to say.

"Care to join me?" he asked and made space for me to sit on the bending tree. I came next to him and sat down. I looked up at the Milky Way, wondered if I had come to the right place. But the Milky Way had ended under the bending tree…ended under Roxas…

Roxas joined me and looked up at the stars. "Did Milky Way lead you here?" he asked with a smile. I blushed and nodded. He looked up again. "I began to wonder why the Milky Way formed it under me and I think it was leading straight to your house." I didn't feel red now. What did he just say? "I was planning to follow it, but then you came." I looked down again and blushed. How embarrassing…

He took his hand on my cheek and lifted my face up. His eyes were serious.

"Namine… Do you believe in destiny?" he whispered. I thought for a second and smiled.

"Yeah…I do now…"

Roxas came closer to my face. I could feel his breath. Then his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and took my hand and ran through his messy blond hair. I accepted his kiss.

He stole my first kiss…

But I wasn't upset or anything. I was happy. Roxas has been my first love for a long time.

We parted from each other. He really took my breath away. My heart couldn't stop beating.

"Because…" he continued. "I think Milky Way wanted me to meet my destiny." He pressed his forehead against mine. "And I believe it's you…" he smiled. "I always knew it was you…"

I felt happy tears come to my eyes. I smiled and let the tears fall down. I didn't think that any guy could say such a sweet thing like Roxas said. No one could replace him now.

'Coz he's my destiny…

* * *

**I hope you liked it;; It's my first KH-fic. So if you don't liked it, I'll eat broccoli as my punishment (yeah, I'm being too hard with myself…), but if you do liked it, I'll give you a cookie Thanks for reading:D And if you wanna know what happened to Kairi, Selphie and Olette's destiny, just continue to read ;D. It's kind of epilogue…I hope it's not strange, coz this _is_ a one shot… Happy reading, folkz!**

* * *

**Share the papou fruit?**

**Selphie's POV**

Days after Madam's Vikki's fortune-telling, I looked at my calendar. She said that someone would give me papou fruit at full moon. Today was the full moon. I waited at the dock where I usually sat and waited. I smiled and thought how Namine was lucky. It came true. Now Roxas and Namine are together. I always thought they looked so cute together since we were kids. Yeah, I was into love in early age. I could always watch a romantic movie, and wished it was me and another guy who shared happiness. That's why I always dreamed of sharing a papou fruit with someone after my grandmother told me about the legend.

It was full moon now. I've been waited in two hours, but no one has come yet…And I expect a guy. It was cold tonight and I began to freeze. I sighed and looked at my clock.

"If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm out of here…"

**-Grooooooooooooooowl…-**

"Ok, make it three. I'm hungry!" I said in irritation. Then on the corner of my eye, I saw something…Someone…I sat up.

He was small. Sandy skin. Big nose. And something was hanging on his head… He came towards me and was holding a papou fruit.

"Kupo?"

"What?" I stared at him in wide eyes. "A…A moogle?"

"Kupo! Kupo!" the moogle said happily, jumping up and down.

"Gaaaah! You got to be kidding me! A moogle is my…destined love?"

The moogle just tilted his head on the side. He came closer to me and held the papou fruit in front of my face.

I had a defeated face. 'What now…?' I thought. "Don't say that another moogle, a caith sith, a moomba or a cactus is your best-man or something?" I asked him and poked the red ball that was hanging on his head. I think it irritated the moogle. "Waaaah…! What should I do!" I whined and laid my head on my arms. I was lying at the dock and whined for a moment.

"There you are, you little sneak!" said a voice. My head jolted up. I saw a blond haired guy, had tanned skin, six-pack, blue eyes…Now that's a human, thank God!

"Tidus?" I asked uncertain. It was dark, so I couldn't be sure.

"Huh? Selphie? What are you doing here so late?" he asked and grabbed the moogle who tried to run away. The moogle struggled to escape from his grasp. But being him so small, while Tidus was big and strong…No luck.

"Got'cha!" Tidus said in victory.

"What are you doing?" I asked. For a second there, I felt sorry for the poor moogle.

"This thief stole my papou fruit, while I was cleaning my room. I swear! I worked hard to find one!" he said. Then his cheeks was a little pink as he realized what he said.

It was a long pause…

"Now just give me the damn fruit, you stupid stuffed animal!" Tidus began to shake this poor thing for the moogle to give up the fruit.

But I began to wonder what he meant by he worked hard to get a papou fruit. Could he mean…? Nah…He's too good for me. Or…?

"Give me that, you stupid toy!" Tidus's anger took over him. The moogle couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the fruit. Tidus laughed a victory laugh. I giggled just seeing him laugh like that. The moogle looked dizzy and stumbled on a bush. Then, silence was played again.

"So, Tidus…" I finally made some noise. "Who do you have in mind sharing the papou fruit with?" I began to blush. What did I just asked?

Tidus just scratched his chin. I think I saw him blushing too. "Well…There is this girl I wanted to share with. She's beautiful and fun and…"

"Oh…" was all I could say. I think he meant the new girl, Yuna. She's beautiful. I can't call myself…Beautiful…

"I mean…She makes me laugh everytime I'm with her…" he continued.

"Mhm…" I just replied disappointing. I just sat on the dock and leaned backwards with my arms supporting my weight. I stared at the full moon. I wasn't sure if it played tricks on me.

"Oh crap! I don't make anything sense!" Tidus held the papou fruit in front of me, his head down and eyes closed. "Selphie! Will-you-share-the-papou-fruit-with-me!" he said in one breath.

"What!" I asked in surprised. It was unexpected that I fell backwards, because my arms got paralyzed. I hit my head…Hard…

"Are you ok?" Tidus asked and helped me up.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine!" I laughed nervously and stood up. "Hehe…Uh…What did you just say…?"

Tidus went really red. I mean _really_. His eyes was covered by his blond locks. "Will…You…Share…The…Papou fruit…With…Me…?" he asked slowly. His redness rose for each word he said. I just smiled and hugged him.

"I always dreamed of sharing a papou fruit with someone I love, you know?"

"So…yo-you love me…?" Tidus asked. I just giggled because I've never seen him so nervous.

"Always have…" I smiled. Tidus embraced me. While hugging Tidus, I saw the little moogle hidden in the bush. Poor guy…I think I just broke his little heart. The moogle wiped away a tear in his eyes and revealed a happy face. Then he took up a poster where it stood.

"BOOOYAKA!"

I laughed and said "I know."

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

* * *

**The time of love**

**Olette's POV**

As I walked at the main shopping streets in Twilight Town, I looked up at the clocktower. I had waited in two weeks and two days, but he never came. I began to loose hope. _'Maybe Namine was right. Maybe it's bunch of crap. For me…'_

But then again, she and Selphie found true love. Namine didn't even believe in destiny, but still she got it. So I didn't want to loose hope. Not yet…

The sun began to hide behind the buildings. I decided to gamble my hope and go to the tower. I was almost at the top, then I stopped in front of the door. I closed my eyes and prayed.

"Please be there…" I whispered.

I took the doorknob and pushed it open. The sun was blending me first, but the brightness began to fade. No one…

No one was there. I stepped out. I felt like crying. Oh well…Maybe tomorrow or the day after or next week…or never…

"Olette?"

I jumped in fright, causing me to stumble on the edge of the clocktower. I fell backwards. My eyes was looking at the orange skies as I feel nothing to support me on my back.

"Olette!" Someone took my wrist and dragged me back up. Then, arms was wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Jesus Christ, Olette! Watch where you going!" Hayner hissed.

"Hayner?" I managed to say. I was surprised in our position. His strong arms were hugging me tightly and our face was so close. I could feel myself flush. Oh no! Now he could see me blushing!

Hayner just grinned. "Who do you expect? Prince Charming?" he let go of me.

"Kind of." I said and came back to normal.

"Oh…" he scratched his head. I giggled.

"I'm just kidding! You're the only Prince Charming I know, Hayner." I gave him an easy smile. I think I made him blush. He's cute when he blushes. "Come. Join me." I gestured. He sat next to me. We watched the sunset together in silence. I wanted to start a conversation.

"How long have you been here on Twilight Town? I didn't know that you were going to be here. We could've hung out or something."

"Well, my parents kind of surprised me that we were going to Twilight Town. I came here five hours ago. I've been looking for you, but your parents said that you were out somewhere. And I started to ask our old friends or villagers if they had seen you, but they didn't know. So I came here at the clocktower, coz I knew it was one of our favorite spot to hang out. Plus I thought maybe I could see you from up here." He looked at his watch. "And I've been waited for at least two hours." He grinned.

"Oh…" I looked down. "You must be desperate to hang out with me." I teased with a smile.

Hayner just looked away from me. "I do not!" then he scratched his head. I giggled. I knew he was blushing now. Everytime he was nervous or blushing, he would always scratch his head or look away. But now it was two combine, so he must really be embarrassed.

"Ok, I admit…" he said. I looked at him, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on the city, avoiding my eyes. "I _was_ desperate to hang out with you. And I'm still now. "

Now it was my turn to blush.

Hayner looked at me with his hazel eyes. It was different expression when he looked at me. "Olette…Instead of "Will you go and hang out with me?" words, can I change it for "Will you go out with me?"?...As a date?" he blushed.

My emerald eyes couldn't stop starring at his hazel ones. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I love the idea." Hayner smiled and stood up.

"Shall we?" he held his hand up. I took it and he helped me up. We went to the door…

Still holding hands…

* * *

**My luck for being here with you **

**Kairi's POV**

I kind of felt a little left out… My best friends got boyfriends. They found their true love. It's not much girls night like it used to. I still waited for my fortune to come true, but it hadn't showed a clue. It has been weeks after we visited Madam Vikki.

_'I know it will come true one day. I just know. But…how long? Years?' _I thought. I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs.

"Mom! I'm just going out for a walk." I informed my mom who was at the kitchen.

"Ok, just come back in two hours. The dinner would be ready by then." I heard her.

I stepped outside of the house. The wind came rushing towards me. I breathed the fresh air and started to walk. I didn't know where I should go. Everyone was doing something else and I didn't want to be a bother. My feet just kept walking and walking. Then I stopped.

I was in front of the cave…

The cave we usually scribbled or something on the stone walls. I walked down to the room, filled with art that the gang had created. Namine would be nominated the best artist. She had drawn a picture of the famous castle. The Disney Castle. Sora should be nominated the best poet in this cave. He wrote a very sweet poem. It says;

Walking this road,

Without you.

To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end.

Faded memories,

Reconstructed memories.

A dream-a dream of you,

In a world without you.

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory,

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up-yours and mine.

I watched the artwork of everybody. So much memory. Then I stopped. I looked at the drawing of two people, sending a shooting star. I touched it and smiled. It was me and Sora. We drew it together when we were four. Promising that no matter what…If someone would be gone, we would always come back.

"Hey Kairi." I turned around to see my best friend, Sora.

"Hi Sora." I greeted cheerfully. He came closer to me and took out something from his pocket

"Here." He held it up. It was my lucky charm. I've made it two years ago of shells. "I forgot to deliver it back." He said. "When I performed the Jecht Shot on the last blitzball game, remember?"

I laughed. "Hehe, yeah. You're the reason we won."

"Exactly. So I wanted to give it back, because this is valuable to keep. And I mean that _**we **_are the reason that wewon." He gave me a cheesy smile. He can't have victory alone. It wasn't his style. He would liked to share it with someone or everyone. I giggled and took my lucky charm.

"Hey Sora…" I asked. He looked at me with his cerulean eyes. "Do you remember when we drew this?"

He looked at the drawing I was pointing at.

"Of course! We were four and created a promise. 'If any of us should be gone someday, we would always come back.'" He remembered. "That's why I also wrote the poem."I smiled.

"Promise me you won't leave me…" I said with my face down. Sora looked at me with concern.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. What should I say? That all of my best friends is going out, leaving me behind? I would sound selfish, but I miss them.

"I mean…I feel so alone right now…Everyone is going out with someone. They had found someone to love…" Now I've said it. Now he thinks that I'm a spoiled brat.

A hand was placed on my shoulders. I looked up at Sora.

"You are not alone… Because I have felt the same way in a long time now." He said sincerely. I came closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my face to his chest. I could smell his cologne. It wasn't too strong and it smelled so good. I could feel his arms around me.

"Kairi…I promise you not to leave you, if you promise me not to leave me…"

I smiled. "It's a deal and a promise."

"Good." He smiled to me and laid his chin on top of my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, still in the same position.

"Shoot."

"Do you still believe in Santa?" I giggled. Sora looked at me in shock.

"Wh-where did you hear that?"

I just laughed. He's too cute. "She's right. I like it when you are so goody-good boy. It makes you cute." I teased, but I did really mean it. I kissed him on his cheek. I could see him blushing madly.

"Who is 'she'? Hey! Come back here!" I ran out of the cave. Sora was chasing after me, but I still said that he was cute in all goody-good way.

"Here." I tossed him my lucky charm. He caught it. "You'll need some luck to catch me." I winked. Sora just smiled and ran after me.

I didn't feel alone… When I was with him…


End file.
